inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichinose Kazuya
Ichinose Kazuya (一之瀬 一哉) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga and anime. He's a midfielder for Raimon and Unicorn. Appearance He has brown hair that is swept to the side, rather tanned skin, and slightly big black eyes with long eyelashes. His hair style is somewhat similar to that of Fideo and Leonardo Almeida. He wears a light green shirt underneath a cream jacket with orange strips over his shoulders for casual clothes. He wears blue trousers that are held up with a black belt and his trainers are white. In the flashbacks he wears a white t-shirt with brown sleves and in the middle is a square cut up into four two are brown and the other two are white with white triangles above and below. He wore brown trousers and a belt with white trainers. Personality Aki describes Ichinose as similar to Endou. He is a really nice and simple person. Ichinose also makes apparent mistakes in American sayings, twisting them around a bit. Aki corrects him, saying the actual sayings. During the season 3 he becames more serious during the games and a vital part of Unicorn's team. He might have a romantic relationship with Aki in GO as stated by Tenma when he asks to Aki if she had received any call from America. Plot Season 1 Ichinose is childhood friends with Domon and Aki. However, because of an accident in his childhood, he moved away for medical treatment in America, leaving Aki and Domon to think that he had died. Through rehabilitation treatment and his love for soccer, he went to Japan to visit Aki and eventually became a member of Raimon. Together with Endou and Domon, he recreated the Tri-Pegasus and it eventually evolved into The Phoenix. He becamed surprised when meets with Nishigaki in Kidokawa Seishuu. Season 2 In episode 40 when Rika first met Ichinose she immediately fell head-over-heels for him and told her mother that he was her boyfriend. Rika hopes that he would like her "Lovey-Dovey-Dish" which was just a simple Okonomiyaki that she made, which Ichinose liked. After their match with Epsilon, Rika decided to stay on the team hoping to be with Ichinose. Rika always calls him "Darling" from then on. Season 3 He and Domon leave, hoping to play against Endou. During the FFI arc, Endou, Aki and Domon find out that the injuries from his accident still hadn't healed and that he required another medical surgery and he won't be able to play soccer again if he pushes too far. Though Ichinose was able to play Endou when Inazuma Japan played against Unicorn, he and Domon were on but Ichinose was pulled off when he fell over due to his injury and the team lost. However Ichinose exclaimed that he had a really fun match with Endou. Endou heard Ichinose talking to Aki about his injuries, and promised him he'd play fair and square. But Ichinose's coach knew about his injuries, and he was taken off the team half way through the second half. Though he was grateful to fight against Endou and his team even if he was taken off the second half. It is revealed that Ichinose had told Rika about his condition. He is later seen watching matches in a hospital bed, getting ready for surgery, which didn't happen on screen but was mentioned. In episode 126, he returned back to Japan with Domon, revealing that his surgery was successful, and had come to join the match between the original Raimon team, against the Raimon members who have joined up in the later episodes (with the exception of Domon) of the Football Frontier arc and Aliea Academy arc, playing in the second team mentioned with Domon. He played against the original Raimon team since he was in the other team it is shown that he enjoyed the match and Aki also mentioned him saying that she is glad to see him playing soccer again. Game appearance Hissatsu *'SH Atomic Flare' (Game, Raimon form) *'SH Gran Fenrir' *'DF Flame Dance' *'OF Illusion Ball' (Game) *'OF Moonsault '(Game, Raimon form) *'SH Pegasus Shot' (Unicorn form) *'DF Spinning Cut' (Game) *'SH Spinning Shoot' *'SH Spiral Shot' (Anime) *'SH Twin Boost' *'SH Emperor Penguin No. 2' *'SH The Phoenix' *'SH Tri-Pegasus' (Anime) Trivia *Ichinose has two forms in IE3: Normal (Unicorn), and Raimon form (obtainable by Super Link). *His seiyuu, Yuuki Kaji, also voices Fudou Akio, Atsuishi Shigeto from Chaos and Neo Japan, Komazawa Kyouma from the Genesis, and Gianluca Zanardi. From Inazuma Eleven GO, he also voices Minamisawa Atsushi. *He has the same hairstyle as Fideo Ardena and Leonardo Almeida. *He may have a romantic relationship with Aki in the GO series, since when Aki was talking with Tenma, Tenma stated if Aki had receive a "call from America", and it shows Aki blushing. Category:Characters Category:Midfielders Category:Raimon Category:Unicorn